


Dry Spell

by go_ask_ash



Category: Compilation of Final Fantasy VII
Genre: Human/Vampire Relationship, M/M, Slight mentions of blood, Turks Vampire AU, Vampires
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-21
Updated: 2020-05-21
Packaged: 2021-03-02 20:13:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 713
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24312568
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/go_ask_ash/pseuds/go_ask_ash
Summary: Turks Vampire AU-The Turks are a group of vampires who serve Rufus Shinra, who is human.Started out as a drabble but I think I'm going to flesh this out into an entire work. (Heh heh)Until then enjoy a oneshot preview!
Relationships: Reno/Rufus Shinra, Rufus & The Turks, Rufus/Reno
Kudos: 31





	Dry Spell

“Reno-“

 **THAT** snapped him out of his haze.   
Shit it was hard to concentrate. 

The sound of Rufus’s voice could find him anywhere. Could bring him back from the gates of _hell_ if he commanded. He was the Master.   
His presence was powerful, intimidating; but in reality Reno would do anything for him, bond or no bond. Blood or no blood. 

He walked over to lean on the desk next to Rufus. 

“Whatcha’ need, Boss?” 

Blue eyes locked together and Rufus could see that the light was gone- that electric current he radiated when receiving orders was now nothing but a faint glow. 

“When did you last drink?”

 _Silence_. 

Reno averted his gaze in lieu of an answer. He was just about to **demand** it, when Tseng spoke up. 

“It’s been 21 days, Sir. He’s been refusing the supplements. Nothing since the day of the accident.” 

21 days. Holy Gaia.   
How was he even standing up?

—————————————————

There was no bond stronger than the one they all shared. When Rufus and Tseng first began their partnership all those years ago, he made his decision clear. The Turks belonged to Rufus, and they would drink from him and him alone. When Reno later joined the group, he tenaciously followed this order (unlike others) and the two seemed to thrive off of the connection. 

After the explosion in Midgar, Rufus had been severely wounded and could no longer supply his Turks as he normally did. 

Now they sat at the current crossroads. Rufus, who had been too injured to provide, and Reno, who had been too loyal to take from any other source. 

——————————————————

For a moment Rufus was furious. _Stupid_. _Reckless_. Refusing to _DRINK_!?  
WHY IN ALL OF GAIA WOULD HE DO THIS??

The rational part of Rufus’s brain told him that if he was going to be angry, it should be over that fact that his fiercest protector had let himself become weak. There was no room for vulnerability if someone attempted an attack on his life. That’s why his bodyguards were _vampires_ for Shiva’s sake.   
The honest part of his brain told him anger was just another form of fear- and the fear of anything happening to his snarky, loudmouth redhead was more than he could bear to think about. 

But he was Rufus fucking Shinra. President. The most powerful man in Midgar. There was no time to waste on fear, or love, or any other sort of human flaws. Those were for the lesser beings, not the man in control of an entire city. 

  
“Reno.” Rufus said again, tilting his head to expose the perfect pale skin of his neck as he spoke.   
“If I so much as hear a whisper of you pulling a stunt this stupid again and putting us in danger… I will personally see that you are reprimanded to the very edge of your existence.” His ice cold eyes were razor sharp with the threat. 

“Now **DRINK**.”

Reno shivered on hearing the last word. His mouth was full of anticipation. Lips parted with the memory of his dark, delicious taste. From the very first sip it had been intoxicating. Barely able to restrain that desire, Reno knelt next to Rufus; one hand wrapped tight around his neck, the other pulling his expensive white suit away from ruin. The sight of him offering always took Reno’s breath away. Teeth slowly pierced the pristine skin when Tseng interjected, “But sir...”  
A sharp wave of dismissal was all it took to stop the protest short. 

  
Vampires taking blood was not an inherently intimate act, but between these two it was definitely a ritual unfit for the faint of heart.   
Tseng stood solemnly in the back of the room, always on guard, ever the professional. Rude turned to keep watch on the door behind them, his modest nature getting the best of him. 

Reno drank deeply with a satisfied moan escaping his lips after the first mouthful. Rufus had _missed_ this. 21 longest days of his life. 

  
Now that things were right in his world once again, it was back to business as usual. He held up the file that had been resting on his desk and remarked, “So Reno, how are we going ruin these fools who tried to fuck with Shinra?”

**Author's Note:**

> IF YOU HAVE IDEAS FOR HEADCANNONS OR SCENARIOS LEAVE EM IN THE COMMENTS!! I'm up for any neat suggestions!


End file.
